A virgin's Prayer
by That sounds.weird
Summary: What happens when a Bad-boy decides that he'll pursue a shy virgin? OOC.AU.AH maybe some lemons.


Vanessa pressed the palms of her hands together, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the prayer at the top of her lips. She whispered her request. It was Vanessa's first day of a regular high school, and the nerves on her chest began to heavily weigh her down. Possibly she dreaded going into the school and not fitting in, maybe she feared the classes would be too advanced for her. Or the boys.

Oh the boys.

Growing up, Vanessa was an orphan, raised in a nunnery where she had never met another man in her life besides Father Aro that came every sunday for mass and carlisle whom had adopted Vanessa with his wife Esme. Of course Vanessa had seen men going into the church or walking outside while she tidied the streets with sister Bree . Never the less, her encounter with men was very minimal in her life span. Admittedly Vanessa did not miss the nunnery one bit, because for all her life this was the first time she did not have to wake up at the crack of dawn to complete chores, it was the first time that she did not

"Vanessa?" Esme's soft voice called out from the other side of vanessa's door. Esme, vanessa had discovered, was a very gentle woman who could no longer bare any children . Her husband Carlisle was also very gentle and patient, to the point where Vanessa was certain she could trust the two personally- even though she had only know them for a week.

"Yes?" Vanessa responded, getting up from her knees. She combed through her outrageous curls and walked to open the door.

"Are you ready?" Esme smiled softly, her brown eyes looking at her adopted daughter. Vanessa nodded and stepped outside. Esme assessed the teenager's choice of clothing; a long sleeved ankle dress that seemed to have no shape, flat sandals and a scarf over her head that covered her beautiful bronze curls.

"Is this alright?" Vanessa asked, twirling around to show Esme the dress. "Will I stand out too much? Is it too inappropriate?"

Esme smiled and tried to hold back her giggle, Vanessa was so innocent that it made Esme wonder why more teenagers couldn't be like her. "Definitely _not_ inappropriate...but I think you will stand out." Esme grinned, and made her forefinger hover slightly above her thumb. "Just a bit."

"Oh," Vanessa said, looking down at her feet. She was utterly confused, how can a dress that exposed her chest -so much more than she was used to- be considered as 'appropriate' in the eyes of god? Sister Tanya was rather old, her fashion sense was rather outdated.

"Come here," Esme said, pulling out a floral dress from the un-touched shopping bags in the corner of Vanessa's room. The day the Cullen's had taken Vanessa in, Esme had insisted on going shopping much to Vanessa's distaste. Vanessa was forced into buying shirts, dresses, skirts and jeans that she had no desire in wearing because she found many of them an abomination.

Satisfied with her decision she gave Vanessa the bundle of new clothes, then left for Vanessa to get changed.

* * *

><p>Vanessa sat inside the back of the Cullen's car, twiddling her thumbs and bitting her lower lip until she could taste the metal from her blood. She began to tap her foot out of habit. Carlisle looked at the frightened teenager and thought over his tactics. Adopting such a fragile girl then throwing her in a tank full of sharks seemed pretty harsh.<p>

Esme took Carlisle hand and gave it a squeeze. _She can do this_, Esme said to him without uttering a single word.

"Goodbye vanessa,"Carlisle said, smiling warmly.

"Have fun at school, sweetheart. Don't let anyone force you into something you're not comfortable with." Esme ordered, taking on the maternal role.

"Wait. You are not coming?" Vanessa asked, her her face paling and her eyes filled with true fear. She didn't want to suffer this on her own. How was she meant to find all of her classes? Or have a person to talk to? She didn't want to be all by herself in a place she was unfamiliar with.

"No, we are truly sorry. Esme has to meet some people where as I have work." Carlisle explained sadly, then smiled at vanessa in hope to cheer her up. "Don't stress to much, you will be fine. And we will pick you up after school finishes and you can tell us about your day."

"Just go to the reception first and ask for a timetable and a locker combination." Esme advised.

Vanessa nodded and obediently walked out of the car. She stood outside after she closed the door, and waved at her adoptive parents timidly. Esme and carlisle waved back before they drove off leaving Vanessa on her own in front of the school, with many students walking past her. Swallowing her nerves, Vanessa turned towards the school and walked up to the doors._ Just go to the reception first, _Esme had said,_ the reception_

She saw so many students. _Deep breaths, deep breaths. _Vanessa reached out and tapped a blonde haired girl who was walking past.

"Could you tell me where the reception is?" she asked the girl hesitantly. Subconsciously Vanessa looked over the girls attire, short shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a v-neck that was even lower cut than Vanessa's dress that same morning.

"Just down the hall, to the left. It should have a sign on it." She said rather rudely and with that, the blond girl resumed talking to her friends- walking away from Vanessa.

Vanessa walked towards the direction she was told, and to a stop at a see through door that read 'R E C P T I O N'. Vanessa watched as the automatic door slid open for her, and she stepped into the surprisingly large room. When Vanessa walked in she first noticed the acrid smell of leather, cigarettes and coffee burnt her nose and turned the insides of her stomach. She could see a slim woman at the desk, shuffling around some papers around.

"Hello?" Vanessa tried to timidly get her attention.

The woman with the short brunette hair turned around. "Yes, whats wrong?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Sorry to bother you but I-I'm new. I was wandering if you could- I mean if I could have-" Vanessa babbled, stumbling over her words.

"Oh, you must be Vanessa Cullen!" The woman chirped happily. "Why don't you wait here, you're timetable is just loading. We're have some trouble with the printer."

Vanessa nodded as the receptionist walked out of the room. Vanessa drummed her fingers on the table as she waited, vanessa tried to occupy her mind, but to no avail as she had nothing to think of except for the loud ticking of the clock. Soon Vanessa heard the automatic door slide open and the heavy footsteps of a man walk into the room, her body stiffened. _This is it, my first encounter with a man. _

The footsteps came closer to vanessa and a hot breath blew across her neck.

"You new here mama?" A voice asked. It was rough and sensual, sending sinful vibrations through her body, down to her more feminine parts. The owner of the voice allowed his hands to travel down the side of Vanessa's body, leaving a hot trail behind . The man pressed his hard chest to vanessa's back, Vanessa could tell he was tall... and well endowed.

"Hello Jacob," the receptionist greeted, smiling as she watched the two teenagers.

The body that had been pressed against vanessa disappeared, and he stood next to her. Out of plain curiosity, vanessa took a glance at him. His raven black hair was messy from waking up that morning, it reached his broad shoulders. His skin was a beautiful dark tan that made vanessa wonder if he were native american, and his eyes were black like the devils soul. He was well over six foot and his pink full lips were pulled into a smirk.

"Hey Renee. How are you this morning?" Jacob asked, smiling at the receptionist in what Vanessa thought of as 'seductive'. Vanessa grimaced as she watched the two, a feeling in her heart burning when she watched him flirt with the receptionist. Vanessa concluded she didn't like the receptionist anymore.

"Mrs Dwyer to you. Why are you here anyways?" Mrs Dwyer asked, highlighting a piece of paper, and looking through a box for a key and locker number.

"Came to pick up my report." He said with a shrug. Mrs Dwyer grabbed pointed to a piece of paper in front of her. "Thanks..._ Renee_."

"Wait a minute Jake, could you please take care of vanessa for me. She's new. Could need help getting around." Mrs dwyer smiled at vanessa while she gave her a piece of paper with Vanessa's timetable and a key with a key chain.

Jacob bit his bottom lip and stared down at vanessa's body.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>my first 'adult' story. Do you like it? It seems pretty bad so far -.-<p>

please review :)


End file.
